A Paradox
by Day Star
Summary: Gatomon reflects on her friendship with Kari and the closness they once shared.Gatomon's POV


Disclaimer: Digimon do not belong to me. *sigh*, Any resemblance to any persons, dead or living is entirely coincidental. Do not attempt to pierce your body yourself, it can be extremely dangerous. You may not like the way that Kari is portrayed in this fic. But, since she is growing up, I think that she should be allowed to get moody and make mistakes.   


  
A Paradox  


  
A wise digimon once told me there has to be darkness if there is to be light.  
And I retorted back, don't you mean that light has to exist in order for darkness to be? How I miss my dear friend Wizardmon. So wise, and kind. He could understand me, unlike the other digimon  
I gaze at my reflection in the window, lonely face, sad blue eyes, white fur, and from one ear hangs a hoop earring. I remember that day so well. I think it was one of the happiest days of my life.  
  
What are you doing? I asked Kari suspiciously. Both her brother and her parents were out. She had a needle, gold rings, and a ice cube.  
  
I'm going to pierce my ears Gatomon.  
  
ouch. Why do you want to do that? I grimaced. It sounded painful.  
  
I don't know. I just do.  
  
  
  
I cover my eyes with my gloved paws.  
  
See Gatomon. It doesn't hurt anymore. Doesn't it look cool?  
  
I take a cautious peek. Dangling from her ears were two golden rings.  
  
Pretty. They kind of look like a tail ring like I used to have.  
  
Would you like to have one?  
  
I'd need to get my ear pierced then.  
  
  
  
Will it hurt? I asked.  
  
A little bit.  
  
Well, ok.  
  
I keep my eyes closed the entire time, waiting for the pain. Kari laughs softly.  
  
Gatomon, its over, you can look now.  
  
She holds up a mirror and I inspect myself. My left ear drops down slightly, a beautiful gold hoop hanging from it. I look through the mirror at Kari. She has the other hoop still in her right ear. She notices my staring, and grins.  
  
See Gatomon, now we really are friends forever.  
  
yea, Best Friends forever. I repeat.  
  
I can't really tell you when things started to change between us. But the final straw was a few hours ago. I never liked Clifford, Kari's boyfriend. Why couldn't she see him as the rest of us see him? He'd always treat her bad, make her cry. But then he'd come begging, and she always took him back. It made my paws itch. Why couldn't she see someone else, anyone else would have been better, even Davis. At least Davis would respect her and treat her right. One little talk with Gatomon and Cliff would be singing a much different tune, like soprano. Unfortunately, Kari was forbidding more and more of my natural methods to get things accomplished. Don't act like that she says. But its how I've always acted, and she never used to complain about my behavior before.   
  
Here kitty kitty. Cliff crooned.  
I turn, narrow my eyes and hiss. But the idiot didn't even know enough to leave me alone. I found my self hanging in the air by the nape of my neck, so I did the only thing that I could.  
SCRATCH!  
SCRATCH!  
SCRATCH!  
Cliff howled in pain,and dropped me unceremoniously on the floor, luckily since I'm a cat, I landed on my feet.  
  
What did you do that for Gatomon? asks Kari, as she angrily confronts me. Cliff had left the apartment in a huff.   
  
Well he shouldn't have touched me.   
  
What is wrong with you Gatomon?   
  
I hate that guy, he's a creep Kari.  
  
Gatomon would you mind your own business.  
  
You are my business Kari! Why can't you see Cliff for what he is?   
  
Why don't you understand?   
  
I understand that Cliff treats you like dirt, but you are too blind to see it.  
  
Gatomon, I am so disappointed in you maybe your just too bad to understand how to care about other people!   
  
I couldn't take it, so I somersaulted through the open window. I had to go think Maybe Kari's right, maybe we just don't understand each other any more.  
I dodge through the throngs of people walking through the rain. They pay no attention to me, a small cat digimon with tears overfilling her eyes. Somehow I find myself at T.K.'s apartment complex. I really need to talk to someone, I just hope that Patamon can understand. I easily leap up onto the ledge of T.K.'s window. T.K. and Patamon are watching tv. They are very content together, a boy and his digimon. Patamon wouldn't be able to understand. Look how close he and T.K. still are. Doesn't Yolei and Cody live here too? I begin to peek into windows until I find Cody's bedroom window. He is fast asleep, a furry Upamon snoozing contentedly in his arms. I guess he wouldn't understand either. I few windows over is Yolei's bedroom. She and Poromon are dancing about the room, singing rather badly I might add.   
  
More More! Poromon cries excitedly.  
  
Why don't we get a snack first.  
  
Snack Snack! Poromon agrees.  
  
She turns out the light. And all that is left is the reflection of a shivering wet, and miserable cat digimon named Gatomon. And I am really alone. The other digimon and their partners are still so close, while I have been left out in the cold.  
  
It was the still of the night when I entered the Kamiya apartment. I padded silently through the halls. I peek in at the parents. They never knew me, but they are very nice people. I also peek in at Tai, who is snoring like a tryanomon. Finally I go into Kari's room. I leap silently to her night stand, and watch her sleep. I can see very easily in the darkened room, so it is quite easy to find the object I am looking for. I then take one last look at Kari.   
  
Good bye my friend. I whisper softly.   
  
I silently make my way to their dad's office computer.   
  
Digiport Open. I say quietly, not wanting anyone to view my departure.   
In the digital world I set her pink digivice on the ground next to the portal. Tears stream from my eyes as I remove my earring. I place it carefully on the digivice. This way they won't have to worry about me.  
Can darkness survive without light? I guess I'll find out.


End file.
